


Happy Halloween, Warriors!

by hopeconquersdespair



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Halloween, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeconquersdespair/pseuds/hopeconquersdespair
Summary: A short scenario of the Warriors of Hope interacting, before heading out to do their... less than average trick-or-treating ritual.Mostly writing practice, partially self indulgent WoH fluff.
Kudos: 21





	Happy Halloween, Warriors!

“Let the demon hunting festival begin!” 

A cheery voice rang throughout the Warrior’s of Hope’s castle. It was the children’s day of wonder, Halloween. Demon hunting wasn’t exempted from the holiday, rather, it was embraced. 

“Oh, Monaca’s just the coolest! She _totally_ nailed that entire speech!” Kotoko’s gleeful voice piped up and out, blessing her favorite mage.

“But, uhm… Kotoko… that _tottaaallly_ wasn’t a speeeech…” Jataro lamented, his mopy disposure dominating the atmosphere.

“Hey, you take that back! Everyone knows Monaca’s speeches are, like, the second most adorablest thing! Monaca’s number one, of course! I’d say you’re the second ugliest, cuz’ you’re just that rancid! Oh, but I just can’t decide if you’re uglier than unpeeled chestnuts or not!” The former actor had a quirk for dragging on, much to many’s dismay.

“Now, now,” Masaru interjected, “everyone also knows a real speech is made by a leader! And that’s ME! Masaru Daimon!” 

“Hey, so not cool,” she pouted, preparing to refute the hero boy, before being cut off.

“Aww… why’s everyone fighting on Halloween…?” Monaca sobbed, shaking softly.

“Oh, you’ve really done it now, Masaru! Monaca, pretty pretty pleaaaase, we didn’t mean to, I swear on all the sundaes in the world!” Kotoko assured Monaca, while stomping her feet.

“...All the sundaes in the world..?” Jataro wondered aloud.

Nagisa stood silently from a distance, his worries nagging at him. Monaca was prone to having outbursts at times such as these, but that simply couldn’t today. He knew he’d have to act, and fast. 

“H-hey! As vice leader, I say we all prepare our special demon hunting costumes. I’ll get Servant to prepare our feast,” he declared, turning to the boy who was keenly smiling and taking in the scene.

“With pleasure,” he speedily complied. 

“Aw, Nagisa’s just so sweet, meow!” Monaca turned her wheelchair to him, praising him. Things like this particularly made his stomach do flips, so he subconsciously fidgeted with his fingers to ease his nerves. 

“R-right.” Nagisa said, as soon after a fleet of Monokuma kids wheeled in carts and carts of extravagant costumes. 

The cart was lined with many costumes; from typical zombie and hero costumes, to extravagant and glittery ball gowns. The quality may have seemed so-so to adults, but it was of no concern to children. A few particular costumes were on the frontlines, which seemed handmade to cater to each of the Warriors of Hope.

“My my, what might we have here,” Kotoko sing-songily asked, while running to the cart, “an adooorable devil costume! Not to be confused with a demon costume! They’re almost too similar, right? Right?!” Kotoko inferred this costume as her own, and danced with it clutched close to her chest.

“Uhhhm… why do you think we wear such scary costumes?” Jataro once again let his mouth run alongside his mind, as he picked through the costumes. 

“We’re told it was to blend in with scary spooky spirits, but I say it’s to scare the weinerless! You know how much candy we can scare out of girls with our costumes? Enough to feast forever, I’d say!” After saying this, the hero boy walked to the cart and began grabbing whatever looked cool.

“Yes yes, but let us not forget the real feast,” Nagisa turned to the windows, “is the demon hunting feast.” His face contorted into a sinister grin, if not for one brief moment.

“Ohh! Do you think I could pass as a totally adorable demon? I think I could! I’m adorable enough to dress up as the cuuutest demon! Then, when they’re least expecting it… Wham! Bam! Pow! I’ll jump attack them so surprisingly, like how surprising it is to find out an endless breadstick buffet isn’t _actually_ endless! I know, I was surprised, too!” Kotoko jumped up and down, bathing in glee. 

“Ah, speaking of buffet,” Servant walked in with a more than generous supply of candy, “I’m sure you’ll all be very pleased with what I have found.” Two Monokuma children had aided him in picking the more suitable goodies, and not the gross kinds like licorice and popcorn balls.

“About time! We’re all totally starving,” Masaru shouted, stretching in preparation to run and steal it all, “I’m going all out!”

“Now now, Masaru. You know we all have to play our part and do our very best tonight to get the most candy,” Monaca insinuated, “and the most demons too! We can’t let Big Sis Junko down, right?”

“Or all the other kids in our paradise… that’s right, we have to do our best tonight!” Nagisa added.

“Hmm…” Monaca puffed out her cheeks, angered by Nagisa’s unnecessary extras, but put it past herself to comment on it.

“Oh my my! I’m sure kids could make much more adorable candies! As far as I’m concerned, all the candy demons make is trash, and has been corrupted with their vile touch. They deserve to fall in a ditch of nails and rot for just how much they ruin.” After deadpanning, Kotoko’s face sprung right back into a happy smile.

“Well, like, we’ve got to be at least somewhat grateful. I mean, they MADE candy,” Masaru triumphantly declared, “so you could say… they did one thing right in their horrible lives!” 

“I dunno… I think one day… candy just grew off of a tree!” Jataro looked surprised at his own words, and began mumbling about candy trees.

“Candy trees would be totally adorable!” Kotoko sang as she spun around. 

“Monaca says we should go trick-or-treating soon…” Monaca softly interjected, her pout nearly audible. Immediately Nagisa stiffened up, wanting nothing short of a perfectly happy Monaca.

“Alright warriors, you heard her. Let the hun-” Nagisa was cut off, as Masaru ran past him shouting. 

“LET THE HUNT BEGIN!” Masaru slingshotted away to get dressed.

“Tralala!” Kotoko skipped off. 

“Uhhmnn…” Jataro idly picked up an ugly witch mask, put it on, and walked along with the rest of the warriors.

“Well, I’d say that went well enough. Happy Halloween, Monaca…” Nagisa said as he walked away.

“Yep, meow!” Monaca clapped her hands, smiling widely. Thus marked the beginning of the Warriors' much abnormal Halloween festivities.

**Author's Note:**

> Kotoko is really fun to write. Her random tangents and fun facts really just feel like letting my mind wander as it normally does.


End file.
